


Hold my hand

by Tsubychan1984



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, mention of Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubychan1984/pseuds/Tsubychan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Sebastian take Kurt's hand after the proposal, then Kurt decide to give him a change when they meet New York months later. Sometimes it takes a while to really know a person. Elliott is a sweetheart as always, Dani is wonderful and Maggie Banks knows everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just can't do summary...
> 
> See the end for more notes.

The hands to shake never seems to end.  
Every single person in the room want to congratulate he and Blaine as they descend the staircase of Dalton, with his mind still in a blur for what just happened. It's strange how he feels, on one hand so light, dispensing smiles and answering questions as if he's on autopilot, but at the same time the ring on his finger seems to weigh a ton.  
Pats on the back and smiling faces keep coming one after one. Was Sam the one who's screaming in the background? And Rachel hugged him happily? And what the hell are the Vocal Adrenaline doing here?  
He's responding something to a very enthusiastic Trent, when he feels another handshake. But there's something different this time. Kurt turns and find himself in front of Sebastian Smythe, staring at him with a strange expression in his eyes. Perplexity, perhaps? Kurt stares back. With his hair so short, Sebastian seems younger and more naive than he remembered, back to the days when his whole world seemed to shrink to their verbal sparring. Kurt wonders if he had begun to change as seriously as he had said that day at the Lima Bean.  
Sebastian keep looking at him with a frown, as if he has seen reflected in his eyes something he couldn't completely understand.  
\- You're trembling.- he says simply.  
Kurt doesn't answer, because that little moment of peace ends and he found himself once again in the midst of the whirlwind of festivities. With the corner of his eye, he catches one last picture of Sebastian, who continues to stare at him before being overwhelmed by the noise of his friends. Blaine turns to him, smiling, and Kurt replies instinctively to that gesture.  
Kurt doesn't think again about Sebastian until late at night, sitting in his old room. The world seems to have start to turn at the right speed again and he can finally catch his breath after that day. Lying on the bed, staring at the ring on his finger, trying to persuade himself that it's really his life. A part of him still think that was so unreal ...  
The phone vibrates on the nightstand. Kurt reaches out to take it with a sigh, expecting other messages of congratulations.  
He arches an eyebrow instead, in front of the unknown number but with a phrase that made Kurt realizes immediately who's the sender.  
_**Sebastian:** _ _ Why were you shacking?  
_ _**Kurt:** _ _ Why do I own you an answer? And how do you get my number?  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ Oh, I stole it from Jeff, don't try to change the subject!  
_ _**Kurt:** _ _ Why do you care?  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ You don't answer because you don't want to or because you don't even know what to say to me? _   
Kurt rolled his eyes. Typical, some things obviously never change.  
_**Kurt:** _ _ I see that you want to have the last word as usual.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ Look who's talking.  
_ _**Kurt:** _ _ Just give me one good reason why I should respond.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ I agreed to do this thing because I want to do something nice for you two.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ But, after saw you today, I'm not entirely sure I've done well. _   
Kurt didn't know which of the two messages judging more shocking.  
_**Kurt:** _ _ Wow, you grew a heart?  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ Sure I am, Dorothy!  
_ _**Kurt:** _ _ Correction, you're still the same old bastard.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ Hey, I'm trying okay?  
_ _**Kurt:** _ _ And don't I? Still don't understand why I'm paying attention.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ Okay, listen. It isn't easy for me, but I do my best here.  
_ _**Kurt:** _ _ I know. I'm happy for you.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ By the way, when you need someone who is not part of your group of misfits for an objective opinion, you know who call *pointing at my fine ass*. _   
Kurt laughed heartily, but not in derision. There's something in this clumsy attempt to change that makes him really happy. It gives him a little hope for the world.  
_**Kurt:** _ _ Be careful, I could get you by words.  
_ _**Sebastian:** _ _ What can I say, I'm obviously the type of martyr. _   
He goes to sleep with a smile, thinking about the fact that this was a fitting end to a surreal day.  


  
Kurt and Elliott laughed loudly, while making their way through the crowd that applauded them.  
“This improvised is not gone bad at all.” Kurt grins happily, coming out of the shop, much more relaxed than when he entered.  
“I told you that you should let yourself go more often.” Elliott winking at him. “Explore a little doesn't hurt.”  
“I have to say that I totally agree. And who possibly imagined that you hide a rock soul, Hummel?”  
Kurt spun around, imitate by Elliott and Sebastian laugh seeing his face.  
“What the heck are you doing here?”  
Sebastian is practically sobbing from laughing. “I live to impress.”  
Kurt glares at him.  
Elliott follows the exchange with amusement. “A friend of yours?”  
“It's a generous way of putting it. I would say quite a pain in the ass.”  
“ Likewise.” Sebastian retorts with a grin.  
“ Elliott Gilbert.”  
“ Sebastian Smythe.”  
“ Meerkat for friends.”  
“Haha, always funny Hummel.”  
Elliott stifls another laugh and Kurt hush him. “Stop you, glam dork. And you haven't said what are you doing here yet, meerkat.”  
“ If you mean in this store, I think its obvious. In general, I attend NYU.”  
Elliott smiles. “Hey, me too!”  
“ Oh, good to know.” Sebastian says quietly, looking back at Kurt. “ You were really great in there.”  
“ Thank you. Elliott is in my band.”  
Sebastian whistle. “ You must let me know when will be the next show then.”  
“ We are going to make us a cup of coffee, come with us?” Elliott asks.  
“ It will be for the next one, thanks. So, good coffee, you two. And greets your fiancé for me, Hummel. Remember that my offer still stands.”  
Kurt looks at him curiously, then nods. “Well, I'll see Smythe.”  
It was nice to see that sometimes people can really surprise you.  


  
No one seemed to share his enthusiasm when he told them that night at the Mondays' dinner. Kurt snorts in front of the horrified looks of his friends. Once more he feels the lack of Santana. She's the only one that can share with him a little snarky attitude.  
“ Really Kurt, Sebastian?” Rachel exclaimed. “ How can you be so calm and happy?!”  
Blaine frowns. “I don't know Kurt, you should be more careful. Have you already forgotten what he did at school?”  
“ Blaine, high school is over, thank goodness. Anyway, you speak, who ask him help for the proposal?”  
“ It's completely different.”  
“ Calm down boys.” Mercedes interrupts them. “ He's not worth a drama.”  
Sam nods. “ And surely Kurt doesn't want to see him again, right?”  
Kurt looks at him arching his eyebrows. “ Why not? He asked me when the next concert of One Tree Hill is. He should totally come. And plus, It's my life and I can take care of myself. Any other question or can we finally eat?”  
No one respond to that and they change the subject, but Kurt can tell that Blaine isn't happy. At all.  
  


  
“You two are just hot tonight.” Dani says cheerfully, taking Kurt and Elliott by the arms.  
Kurt gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You too, sweety.”  
“ I hope so, I'm single again, I'm here to pick up some hot chick.”  
Elliott ruffled her hair. “ You will. Just have fun tonight, okay? It's been a while since we go out together!  
The bar seems packed with people. It's a NYU party after all.  
They order their drink, when Elliott says. “ Look, there's Sebastian.”  
Kurt turns around and there he is, leaning against the wall and staring up at the dance floor already crowded.  
“You invited him?”  
“ I just told him about the party. Is that a problem?” Elliott asked. “ I don't know, when I met him he seems a little lonely, but if you don't feel comfortable with him ...”  
Kurt thought about it for a moment. Does he feel uncomfortable? Strangely, no. It's just ... weird. “ No, it's okay. I guess.”  
“Great!” Elliott smiles, going to call Sebastian. He seems pleasantly surprised for the invitation and follow him to the counter, where he looks at Kurt head to toe, then whistle.  
“Damn Hummel, looking good.”  
Kurt feel himself blushing and he silently thanks the low lights in the room. “Careful, I might take it for a compliment.”  
Sebastian grins. “ Where's the boyfriend?” he chuckles, after introducing himself to Dani. “I'm surprise he's not here guarding you, since you're dress to kill tonight.”  
“Oh no, Blaine is not here. It's bro night.”  
Sebastian frowns. “What?”  
“ It's bro night. Sam moved out and they celebrate. You know, video games and everything.”  
“Ok, but you?”  
Kurt blinks. “ What about me?”  
“Why you didn't do bro night?”  
Kurt smiles sadly in response, saved to anwser by the intervention of Dani. “Well, he can hang out with us for once! How about a little dancing?”  
Elliott laughs. “Cheers to that!”  
“Lead the way my lady.” Sebastian says with a bow.  
The evening turned out to be quite fun and full of dancing, with various attempts to find a new girl for Dani, which Sebastian joined with an enthusiasm that positive surprised Kurt. It seemed much more genuine this way, without that predator attitude he had that evening at Scandal.  
“That was fun.” Sebastian says. “We should do it again sometimes.”  
Kurt smiles at him, then looks at his watch. “Damn, it's really late and tomorrow I have to work.”  
“Tell me about it.” Dani snorted, still a little high. She turns to Sebastian “ Well, it was a pleasure.” she says, kissing him on the cheek.  
Sebastian returns the kiss. “ Same. Hummel's taste for friends totally improved.”  
“Oooohhh, and here it is, the old bastard, I was almost missed him!” Kurt grins.  
Sebastian bow down in front of him. “As you like it.” Then, leaving him completely shocked, he kisses his hand. “Goodnight, your highness.”  
Kurt froze for a moment, staring at him speechless, then withdrew his hand. “You just can't help it, right?” he says with venom, feeling suddenly hurt.  
“What?”  
“You're impossible. I'm not a woman, in case you don't remind it!”  
“Oh trust me, those pants are a hell of a reminder.” Sebastian became serious when he understands that Kurt still looks angry. “I don't want to make fun of you. It was just a goodbye.”  
Kurt glares at him. “Oh, so if I do that to you, you'll enjoy?”  
To his surprise, Sebastian extends his hand out. He has lost all his jaunty air and seems strangely nervous. Kurt can't tell why, if to take a little revenge or for that strange mixture of anxiety and expectation that he saw in Sebastian eyes, but he takes his hand and returns the gesture.  
“Good night to you, meerkat.”  
Sebastian laughs, his expression much lighter now, and waves to the others, definitely relieve. As he walks away, Kurt could almost swear he heard him mutter “And you have nice hands”. He still feels the shadow of that kiss burn on his skin.  


  
Kurt looks up at the door of his hospital room when he hears a knock, seeing Sebastian peep.  
“Ehi.”  
“Ehi. May I come in?”  
“ Sure.”  
Sebastian walks over and take a sit. “I hope It's alright, Elliott told me everything and ...”  
“Don't worry. I'll back home tomorrow.”  
“Good.” Sebastian nervously fiddle with the plastic bag he has in his hands. “ Uhm, I have something for you.”  
Kurt raises his eyebrows. “Really?”  
“ People usually brings something when someone is in the hospital, right? Balloons and everything.” he points out at the flowers and get wells in the room.  
“ I'm proud of you, you are learning to behave like a human, my Tin Woodman.”  
“ Haha, very funny.” Sebastian take something from the bag. “Here.”  
Kurt blinks. “Sebastian.”  
“ What?”  
“ A succulent plant?”  
“ Shut up.”  
“You know that usually normal people give flowers, right?”  
Sebastian makes a grimace. “ Those are for parties. This is an incentive to get out soon.”  
Kurt laughs. “Oh, really?”  
“ Of course.” Sebastian nods. “You have to do that if you don't actually want to kill the plant. And I like succulents. That one has a nice flower.”  
Kurt look at the plant. “Thank you, it's a nice thought. Twisted, but nice.”  
Sebastian seems to relax at that, settled back in his chair. There's some embarrassing moment of silence, and Kurt sees Sebastian stare at the cuts on his face and hands. He rolls his eyes. “Go on, say it.”  
Sebastian looks up. “Excuse me?”  
“ Say it. I shouldn't do it, it's not of my business, what I was even thinking ...”  
“ What the hell are you talking about? I think you were incredible!”  
Kurt stares at him in shock. “Really?”  
“ Of course. Okay, two against one wasn't your best idea ever. But most of the people would have just ignored it without thinking twice. Hell, I don't know if I would be able to do something like that! You should be fucking proud. And also with those scars you're totally badass.”  
A small smile make his way on Kurt's face. “ Of course I did it because scars are sexy.”  
Sebastian seems to catch the hidden thank you, grinning back at him. “ Never as sexy as me, of course, but I understand that you want to give it a try.”  
Kurt's response was interrupted by the door opening. Blaine stood in the doorway, staring at Sebastian. “What are you doing here?”  
“ Hey Blaine. Pretty obvious, isn't it?”  
“ He gave me a succulent plant.”  
Blaine makes a sound of assent, entering the room. Kurt can tell he isn't thrilled to find Sebastian in the room. He wasn't happy when he found Elliott a couple of days ago, and the topic in general was still quite delicate after the impromptu he had done in his apartment. Sebastian probably realize that it's a good time to say goodbye and greet them before go out. Kurt places the plant with the rest of the gifts. He wonders if the flowers will be nice as promised.

 

  
**Sebastian:** I told you that scars work for you, you manage to look badass even while singing Sondheim.  
**Kurt:** You had doubts? :P Wait, how do you know?  
**Sebastian:** Your friend Artie put it on FB. Santana shared. Dani shared.  
**Kurt:** And since when you two are FB friends?  
**Sebastian:** Oh Hummel, disappoint me, don't keep up with gossips like this ...  
**Kurt:** Shut up. Sebastian, you know that you can call me by name, right?  
**Sebastian:** Are you sure?  
**Kurt:** What do you mean?  
**Sebastian:** I did it when I first met you at LB and I didn't act nice back then.  
**Kurt:** Sure you can. Idiot.  
**Sebastian:** Jeez Kurt, relax a little :) I'm touched.  
**Kurt:** No, you're an idiot.  
**Sebastian:** Oh, I think that this is the beginning of a long sassy relationship!

 

  
“ I've missing shopping with you.” Mercedes smiles at him.  
Kurt put his arm around her shoulders. “And all the bags in this taxi are here to prove it.”  
“ I'm happy to see you smile, you were so down lately.”  
“ That June Dolloway thing was a bad shot. Although I'm happy for Blaine. A little jealous, but happy.”  
“Honey, you're a human being, I would be surprised if you aren't at least a little jealous!”  
Kurt smiles. Really, he loves these dates with Mercedes, like the old days. He looks out the window, thinking back at the last period. It was really a crazy time, with Rachel's Broadway debut and al the situation with Blaine. Now they are good, even if he still feels a grip in the stomach whenever he's thinking back to that conversation after combat class. Kurt shook his head, trying to chase away the bad thoughts. He already heard enough grumbling from Blaine every time he goes out with Elliott and Sebastian. The only one of his friends who actually gave a chance to the guy until that moment had been Santana. Rachel is lost in her Funny Girl world and the others just tried to ignore him.  
“ Oh no.” cries Mercedes, distracting him from his thoughts.  
“ Everything okay?”  
“ I received a message from the studio, I have to go fixing a few things for the CD.”  
“ Oh, alright, don't worry.”  
“ I'm sorry, we're supposed to spend this afternoon together...”  
“ Mercedes, I understand, it's work. And I can take the opportunity to give Blaine a chance for a small break from studying.” he adds with a mischievous wink.  
Mercedes burst into laughs. “You're evil, I love you!”  
They arrive at the girl's house and Kurt dumps the bags. Mercedes gives him the keys. “It shouldn't take long, if you want to move the party in the loft for more privacy.” she grins. “ Blaine knows where to left the keys.”  
“ Thank you sweety, talk to you later.”  
Kurt open the door with a smile. “ Blaine?” he calls, peering into the living room, but the boy isn't there. Probably he decided to stay in his room to go over the songs for the show. But he doesn't hear music. What he hears instead are a series of giggles.  
Kurt froze, unable even to breathe. He just listen. More giggles, and other sounds.  
He's feeling likes his heart's trying to go out of his chest when he begins to climb the stairs silently. Maybe Sam was back early too. Maybe it's just the TV. Maybe, maybe, maybe, but a part of him seemed almost resigned to what he would find.  
They haven't even bothered to close the door. Kurt takes a moment to recognize the boy which Blaine is panting beneath. The DJ of the club, the one that Tina had mistaken for straight. Well, obviously someone had used that phone number.  
That thought makes him snap. He takes off the ring with an angry gesture and threw it on the closer cabinet with a slap. Only then the two realize they aren't alone, looking at Kurt with wide open eyes.  
“ You can keep it!” Kurt screams. “ Maybe you can recycle it for the next guy you're gonna cheating on!”  
Kurt run away, ignoring Blaine cries out on distance, asking him to wait. He can't breathe, he needs to get out of there, away from that room as quickly as possible. He doesn't pay much attention about his destination, but at the first station he decides to take the metro. Maybe the sound of the train would erase his fiancé moans for another guy that seems to being mark in his brain.  
His cell keep ringing and he forces himself simply to turn it off and not give it to the first homeless available. He can't go home, not now. He had neither the strength nor the desire for all the questions. Plus, it's the first place in which Blaine would search him.  
With these thoughts in his head, his feet took him almost automatically towards a definite goal.  
“ Hey Kurt.” Elliott says when he open the door, a bit surprise to see him. “Are you okay?”  
He tries to strike up a smile in response, and then he sees that his friend isn't alone. “Sebastian?”  
“Hey there. Just in time, this lunatic wants to force me to watch Project Runway. Or maybe you're the one who plan this, now that I think about it.”  
“ Oh, okay, I don't want to bother you two ...”  
“ Nonsense, come in, there are tones of popcorn.”  
Sebastian nods. “We are in the middle of a video games marathon which I have proposed. The problem now is that it's time for the TV marathon that Elliott proposed.”  
Kurt just nod, settling on the couch. Sebastian and Elliott exchange glances but don't say a word.  
For the next two hours Kurt just sit between his friends, while Sebastian make his best sarcastic comments and Elliott emphasized his lack of taste in fashion, without even trying to open his mouth except to nibble popcorn. He knows that the time he starts speaking, he can't hold back the tears. He just keep wringing his hands, trying to absorb the fact that he would no longer carrying the ring on his finger.  
After a while Elliott says. “ Uhm, Kurt?”  
“ Hm?”  
“ Rachel wants to know if you're here and tell you to turn on your phone.”  
“ Hm.”  
Elliott look at him unsure. “So ... I tell her you're here?”  
“ If you want.”  
“ Are you gonna turn up the phone?”  
“ No.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “I need some water.”  
Sebastian, who hasn't said anything yet, follow him in the kitchen. “ Okay, spit it out, what the hell happened?”  
“ Nothing.”  
“ What did Blaine do?”  
Kurt close his eyes at that name. “ Look, I just want a bit of water, got it?”  
“ Kurt ...”  
“ Forget it, okay? Why do you care so much?!”  
“ You're not okay.”  
“ I'm fine!” he shouts, making an effort to fight back the tears.  
Sebastian walks over him, taking his left hand. “ Kurt, you no longer have the ring.”  
That's the last stroke and Kurt give up the battle with the tears. “He cheated on me. He cheated on me again.” Kurt cover his face with his hands and burst into tears.“Damn, I don't want to cry again!”  
Kurt feels a pair of arms around his waist and then Sebastian's voice nears his ear. “Don't be silly, just let it go.”  
Elliott put a hand on his shoulders. Obviously he hears that, his apartment is basically a box. “I'll make some tea.”  
At that, Kurt broke, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder and cry. He can't say how much time pass, but Sebastian doesn't move until Kurt pull back, tired and with a massive headache, but feeling al little lighter. He knows he probably looks crap and he feels a rush of guilt when he sees Sebastian's shirt. “... sorry I ruined ...”  
“ Don't say nonsense. Dumbass. Now wash your face and drink the damn tea.”  
Meanwhile, Elliott had called for reinforcements in the form of Dani, Santana and junk food. Slowly, Kurt manages to tell them everything, and at that point it takes all the diplomacy from Elliott to prevent Santana from “lower the hobbit at a new bonsai level”, with Sebastian more than ready to help her. They end up sleeping there all together. Kurt close his eyes, thinking about the next days. At least he's not alone.

 

  
Avoiding Blaine at school was basically impossible, since they had the same classes thank to the mysterious favors granted to his ex, but at least he could ignore him and talk with the rest of his classmate.  
It turns out much more difficult to do that when he shows up at the diner accompanied by Sam, who doesn't seems very persuade and return Kurt's look with an uncertain smile. Kurt sigh, knowing full well that he can't avoid Blaine this time.  
“ Welcome boys, What can I get you?”  
Blaine looks at Kurt with a hurt expression. “ ... can we talk?”  
“ If you haven't noticed, I'm working.”  
“ Come on, you haven't given me time to explain ...”  
“ Blaine, I'll make it clear again. No. I don't want to talk to you, I won't see you, I won't forgive you. I'm already struggling not to hate you at the moment. Now, your order?”  
Sam interjects, glancing a knowing look at Blaine, ordering a drink for both. Kurt tries to continue his work as if nothing happened, but his expression doesn't promise anything good. In fact, when Dani and Sebastian arrive half an hour later, the girl look at him with wide eyes. “What's going on? You seem ready to kill.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.” Kurt mumbles in response.  
Sebastian frowns. “ Forget it Dani, hobbit at 3.”  
“ Oh.” the girl thinks about it. “ It's fine if you want to poison him. It wouldn't be too weird here.”  
Kurt chuckles at that. “ Believe me, I'm seriously considering it. Eat something?”  
“ I'd like to before my shift. You're off soon, right?”  
“ I can wait I suppose.” Sebastian says. “ Meantime, I can make fun of the singing waiters, will be fun.”  
“ You're a child.” Kurt answers rolling his eyes.  
Everything went smoothly until the end of his shift. He's going to sit down with Sebastian, Dani already started work, when he realizes that Blaine is up on stage. He stops, know him too well to don't understand what's going to follow.  
“Tonight I'm here to dedicate this song to a special person, the most perfect guy in the world. Kurt, I love you so much, this is for you.”  
Then he starts singing  _ Sorry Seems to be the hardest word _ and at that point run away seems out of the question, because his colleagues, as a normal working day, decide that he has to be involve in the choreography, the serenade is for him after all. Kurt gives an exasperated look at his friends. Dani is simply shocked, while Sebastian frowns more and more as the song goes on. The rest of the customers obviously doesn't share their opinions, Kurt notice rolling his eyes. Typical Blaine to pick a song that is impossible not melting for. He finishes his number, smiling at Kurt and holding a box with the ring. Kurt's expression hardened. It was not much different from when he had made the serenade at Dalton, even in that case everyone watched with sympathy Blaine and Kurt with expectation.  
“We need to talk.” Kurt says, pointing to the exit.  
Blaine lits up like a light. “ Of course!”  
The moment they're out, Kurt explod. “What the hell were you thinking?!”  
Blaine look surprise. “Why are you angry?”  
“ Why? Are you seriously asking why ?! I work here! Although I should be surprise, given your past behave ...”  
“ I had to do this, you basically force me here.” Blaine respond, sounds hurt. “ You don't talk to me at school, don't make me come over to the loft, don't answer at my phone calls ...”  
“And this doesn't tell you anything?!”  
“ Kurt, come on, we're engaged! I know, I fucked up, but ...”  
“ We're not engaged anymore! I was stupid enough to forgive you once and now I found you in bed with another man! What is the excuse this time, eh? Was I still too far away?”  
Blaine whining. “You're unfair Kurt, you know that I love you and only you. We are soulmates!”  
“ You have a strange way to show it.” Kurt reply angrily.  
“ As if you're totally innocent here!” Blaine spits out. “ You never listen to me, I had to move out, and now this whole story of June that you cannot digest ...”  
“ Of course, I dared to have a moment of disappointment, I'm really the bad guy!”  
“ It's a great opportunity for me!”  
“ I never said it isn't! And I had to persuade you to join me for the show, or you've already forgotten?”  
“ Don't be unreasonable Kurt!”  
“ I'm not a puppet, you know!”  
“ That's for sure, you definitely wouldn't be so annoying!”  
At that moment, Kurt lost all his patience. He clenches his fist and he certainly would hit Blaine, but someone blocks his wrist.  
“ Not worth it.” Sebastian whispers in his ear. “ Come on, just get away from here.”  
“ What the fuck are you doing here, Smythe? It's none of your business!”  
“ Fuck off hobbit, it's public ground.”  
“ You don't actually want to go away with him, right Kurt?”  
Sebastian look at Blaine with an evil smile. “ Oh trust me, I'd gladly help him punch you hard in your shitty face if you don't shut the fuck up. And fyi, he deletes your phone number. And, oh the horror, cancel you from Facebook friends!” Sebastian took Kurt's hand and start to walk away, completely ignoring Blaine screaming.  
Kurt let him lead the way, focusing only on calm himself.  
“ Ass. You have no idea how much I want to beat him.”  
“ You could have let me.”  
“ No, you're better than me Kurt.”  
Sebastian pauses, letting go his hand and muttering. “ I don't know if you wanted to be dragged away ...”  
“ It's okay, it probably was for the best.” Kurt says.  
They walk side by side.  
Sebastian broke the silence. “ Why did you agree to marry him?”  
Kurt takes a deep breathe. “ How could I say no after a proposal like that?”  
“ Well, you ... no okay, you couldn't. But really, I've never seen you completely happy with Blaine, since I met you here.”  
“ He made me feel loved. I don't believe that someone else can make me feel like this.”  
After a moment of disbelief, Sebastian slap him in the head.  
“ Ouch!”  
“ I can't stand pity parties.”  
“ I'm not...”  
Sebastian stops in front of him, looking in his eyes. “ Kurt, no. You are beautiful, intelligent, and probably the bravest person I know. No need to settle down because you felt alone when you were a gay teenager in Lima. You just have to take New York by the balls and trying. You'll find some guy who can treat you the way you deserve.”  
Kurt smiles sadly. “ So you say that my gay face can do well?”  
“ Look, I'm sorry for that, okay? When someone gets in the middle of one of my whims I react by insults. And you talk, Mr. You-smell-like-craiglist.”  
“ You probably like criminal chipmunk better.” Kurt grins.  
“ I feel soooo hurt right now.”  
Kurt laughs. “ Thanks for today.”  
“ However, if you really want to punch the hobbit I'll totally help.”  
“ So, what are we do now?”  
“ What do you propose?”  
“ Oh, my program for the evening is reruns of Murder, she wrote.”  
“ Ugh, sounds awful.”  
“ Great, you're in.”  
“ I'm gonna need a lot of alcohol for that.”  
“ Sorry, I have finished the limoncello. You'll get ice cream.”  
“ Fuck, I hate you Hummel.”  
“ Noted, jerk.”  


  
“ I see you happy, Pillsbury.”  
Kurt smiles at her. “ I am, Maggie, thanks.”  
It was the beginning of September, but the weather was still warm and it was nice to sit in the shade of the trees. Soon the new school year would begin and many things had changed in those months. Sam was back in Ohio, ended his career as a model. Kurt talk almost every day with Mercedes, who was still on tour with Santana and Brittany. He was genuinely happy for his friend, her debut album was going well and she was learning to navigate in the jungle of the music industry. Rachel had moved to Los Angeles a month ago and was completely absorbed in her TV project, without showing any regret for NYADA or Funny Girl. Another who had dropped out of school was Blaine, who was very offended when Carmen Thibideaux didn't choose him to perform at the final show, considering him not ready yet. He was gone, slamming the door and, for all Kurt knew, decided to follow June Dolloway and became a star thanks to her. Kurt has his doubts about that.  
For him, these past month was a period full of commitments. After the performance at the final show, he had resumed his part-time at Vogue.com. Isabelle was really his fairy godmother! The One Tree Hill had done some performance, pretty successfully. He had also made some auditions, getting a part in a small theater production, which had turned out be a quite fun and a useful experience for the future. He could not wait to start school.  
“ Marty, you want to kill me!” Sebastian complains, engaged in a fierce game of cards with Andy and Marty.  
“ Ah, keep your dentures tight, it will be the only thing that I left to you, silly boy!”  
Elliott laughs at that, continuing to bring Freddie around the park.  
After Peter Pan, Kurt had gone to visit Maggie at least once a week, often accompanied by the others. From the old group of the Glee Club, the only one left in NY was Artie, but they didn't dismiss Mondays' dinner. Only now the group was a little different, because his new roommate was Dani.  
He chuckles at the spat between Sebastian and Marty, a familiar scene for all the summer.  
“ That guy seems to make particularly happy.” Maggie says, winking at Kurt.  
“ What? Oh no, nothing like that ...”  
“ If you say so, Pillsbury ...” she responds with a knowing smile.  


 

  
Kurt disarms another opponent and the entire class cheers. He takes off the fencing mask to catch his breath and sees Elliott, Artie, and Sebastian near the door. In fact, he's late for lunch.  
“ Hey guys.”  
“ Goddammit Kurt, you're a war machine!” Elliott compliments him. Artie nods with a gesture of approval.  
Sebastian just staring at him, eyeing from head to toe. Kurt mentally thanked the fact that he's sweaty, at least he could justify his blush with physical exertion.  
“Holy hell Hummel, totally badass.”  
“ Scared Smythe?”  
“ Possibly.”  
Kurt replied with a grin. “I'm going to change, be right back.”  
He heads to the locker room, feeling Sebastian's eyes planted on him. He forces himself to calm down, as he closes the door behind him.  
  


  
“ Look at this dress, it's perfect for Santana!” Kurt smiles, his eyes twinkling as usual when he's out for shopping. And it's Christmas shopping, so double excitement.  
Elliott nods. “ Nice choice. I think I'll take her tickets for the ballet.”  
“ Great idea. So, let me see if I forget something, your present is done. Then Santana, Dani, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes ...”  
“ And what do you take for Sebastian?” Elliott asked mischievously.  
Kurt stops. “ What was that sound?”  
“Kuuuurtttt, don't play dumb.”  
“ There is nothing to say.” he muttered in response. “ We are good friends.”  
“ Are you sure?”  
“ What's that supposed to mean?”  
“ Kurt, even the walls know that he likes you.”  
Kurt shakes his head. “ I don't think you know him too well ...”  
“ Have you ever seen him hooked up with somebody every time we're out?”  
“ Well no, but ...”  
“ Has he ever talked about some other guy?”  
“ No, but ...”  
“ Can he take his eyes off you for five minutes in a row?”  
“ No ... hey, wait a minute, you want to fool me!”  
Elliott laughs out loud, proud of his work.  


  
“ It's coooold.” Sebastian complains, rubbing his hands together.  
“ Your fault, you forgot your gloves again.” Kurt retorts with a grin.  
Sebastian snorts. “ No, it's your fault, you're the one who want to walk in the park.”  
“ Hey, you volunteered to come with me to my audition if I remember correctly. And walking is always good.”  
“ What can I say, you're not too bad when you're singing.”  
“ And you are whining like a baby.” Kurt stop walking. “Give me your hands.”  
Sebastian look at him for a moment without doing anything, and Kurt is about to regret even speaking in the first place, when Sebastian stretchs out his hands toward him. Kurt takes them into his, trying to warm him. For a while, Kurt stays still, with his eyes fixed on their hands intertwined, then he can't resist anymore and looks up. Sebastian is staring at him with an intensity that makes him feel butterflies in his stomach. They stare at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, then Kurt sees something move behind Sebastian.  
\- A squirrel! - Kurt yells, making Sebastian nearly have a stroke, and running happily to the tree behind him.  
“ What?”  
“ Bas! Look, look, isn't he cute?” Kurt points at the animal, intent on gnawing quietly on a branch.  
Sebastian snorts, but join him with a smile. “ And you tell me that I'm the child here.”  
“Hush, I know you find it cute too.”  
Kurt turns to him with a beaming smile and took notice of how close they are only when Sebastian zeroed the distance, kissing him. Kurt closes his eyes. Sebastian's lips are chapped from the cold and the kiss is so sweet and slow that his heart would probably go out of his chest.  
They part, staring at each other again. Without saying a word, Sebastian takes his hand and start walking again.  
“ And what was this for?” Kurt asks in a faint voice.  
“ You're beautiful.”  
Kurt blinks at him and notices the blush on his face. He pauses, pats Sebastian's cheek to make him turn and kisses him again.  
“ And what about this?” asks Sebastian, with a smile that lits up his whole face.  
“ You were too cute with those red cheeks.”  
“ Cute?!” Sebastian exclaim, pretending to be mortally offended. “ I'm sorry but I'm hot. Awesome. Sexy as hell. Not cute.”  
“ Cuuute!” Kurt tease him, taking his hand. “ So, kissing will become a habit now?”  
“ Only if we move somewhere where we don't freeze to death. It's fucking coooold!”  
“ Child.”  


  
Kurt settles back between Sebastian's legs, with a sigh of satisfaction when he found the right position. It had been a tiring week and the idea to take advantage of the free home for a quiet pizza and movie night was definitely what he need right now, especially when a lot of cuddling with Sebastian were involved. It's been over a month now and they were passed the kisses and cuddles stage with some caution, and until then it was working.  
Kurt closes his eyes when Sebastian caresses him. “ Better?”  
“ Yeah.” Kurt whispers. “Tell me if it's too much.”  
“ Are you crazy? I'll gladly stay like this all night.”  
Kurt smiles without opening his eyes. “Would you have ever told in high school that we would end up like this?”  
Sebastian doesn't answer, take his hand and kiss his palm instead. Kurt turns to look at him, the film now forgotten. It's a simple gesture, but strangely intimate.  
“ The first time I saw you I shacked this hand.” Sebastian says, drawing with light kisses along the entire length of his fingers. “ It was soft, but your grip was firm. Beautiful hands. And annoyingly awesome boy.”  
Kurt blush. “Bastian...”  
Sebastian take his left hands, continuing with his trail of kisses.- “This, instead, had a ring on his finger. When I saw you that day you were even better than I remembered. Grown up beautifully, more confident, sexy...but you were trembling.”  
Sebastian lace their fingers, hold him tight. “ And now you're here and I can hardly believe it. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about it.”  
Kurt bit his lip to stop a moan. “ What did you dream?” he asks in a small voice.  
“You. Touching me. Touching yourself. Fuck, that's hot ...”  
This time he couldn't resist and arched his back, moaning. Sebastian ran his hands on Kurt's chest, making Kurt feel wanted.  
“ God, Sebastian.”  
“ So hot.” Sebastian whisper, sucking his earlobe. “ Please, touch yourself for me Kurt, you're so fucking beautiful.”  
Kurt put Sebastian's hands on his hips, thrusting to feeling better his rising erection. He turns to catch his lips in a wet kiss, while Sebastian lowered his pants. Kurt break away to get rid of the boxer and Sebastian groaned loudly. “God, you're incredible.”  
“ Do you ... do you like?”  
“ Keep going please, you're so beautiful like this....”  
While Sebastian's hands crept under his shirt, Kurt take his own erection in his hands and begin to masturbate with slow gestures. Sebastian's breathing quickened, wet and hot on his throat, then he chooses a spot and begin to suck, making Kurt moans even more, increasing the pace. Sebastian moves his hips towards him and Kurt can feel his cock at every thrust. It's almost too much and he feels that it wouldn't last long. Sebastian's movements beneath him become more and more frantic before stopping with one last push, leaving him panting heavily against his skin. He made Sebastian coming in his pants, and this thought makes him move more frantically. Sebastian hold his tight, touching his chest with both hands feverishly. It took some other stroke before Kurt archs against Sebastian's body beneath him and come.  
For a moment they dodn't move, just taking their breath, both lost in this embrace.  
Sebastian sigh. “Wow.”  
“ Bedroom?”  
“ I think it's a wonderful idea.”  
“ Good. I think I wanna ride you.”  
“ Fuck, you will kill me Hummel.”  
“ Would be a pleasure.” Kurt grins.  
“ Believe me, you don't know how much.”  
“ I think I know, Smythe.”  
“ Okay, but ... can we go now, pleaseee?”  
“ Spoiled child.”  


  
Kurt wakes up the next day with the rays of sun enter the window, the tight and warm embrace of a naked body behind him and Sebastian's nose bury in his hair. He smiles, opening his eyes and stroking Sebastian's fingers, enjoying the simple proximity. The night before was fantastic and he can't remember having felt so connected with someone for a very long time. It wasn't just sex, for either of them, even if they hadn't said anything. Every gesture had spoken in a much more effective way. His eyes fell on the plant that Sebastian had given him almost a year ago. The first flowers are blooming, beautiful as promised. It had taken a little patience, but now he can enjoy those bright colors. In the end, Kurt thinks with a smile, Sebastian is like that plant. He had to wait a while to understand that behind a presumptuous and arrogant facade was hiding a nice person. He begins to chuckle, thinking about the reaction that Sebastian would have at being compared to a succulent plant.  
“He'll probably slap me.”  
“ Who slap who?” Ask a sleepy voice behind him.  
“ Good morning sunshine.” Kurt says, still shaking with laughter.  
“ What's so funny?”  
“ Nothing.”  
“ For some reason, I feel that you're making fun of me.”  
“ Who, me?” Kurt grins with false innocence, turning to him.  
Sebastian leads in for a kiss and Kurt pulls away laughing and starts to wrestle playfully, until Sebastian blocks him under his body and kiss him properly.  
“ Good morning to you Kurt, sleep well?”  
“ Definitely.” he replied with a smile, pulling him down for another kiss. “What now?”  
“ Take advantage of the fact that Dani is away with his team sounds like a good idea.”  
“ I like this train of thoughts.”  
Sebastian rolls over, imitate by Kurt, and then the two just stare into each other eyes, fiddling with their hands.  
“ What now?” Sebastian whispers after a while.  
“ Don't we already decide?”  
“ I mean ... the two of us. What now?”  
“ Oh.” Kurt strokes Sebastian's cheek. “ What do you want?”  
“ Staying with you.”  
“ Okay.”  
“ I don't know how to do this thing.”  
Kurt sigh. “I don't think anyone knows for sure. We all go random.”  
“ It isn't always good, right?”  
“ No, there will be days when you probably want to drown me in the Hudson. And days when I will try to suffocate you in your sleep with Bruce.”  
Sebastian smiles nervously. “ Do you think we can do it?”  
Kurt's voice softened. “ We'll never know if we never try.”  
Sebastian thinks about it for a moment. “ It will be a little like change the vessel of the succulent plant that I gave you, I guess.”  
Kurt blinks, then laughs loudly. “Oh my god, you read my mind!”  
“ So ... hey, does that mean that before you laughed at me out of a cactus plant?”  
Sebastian tries to pout, but after a moment he begins laughing louder and louder, too. It takes a while to stop and catch their breath, lying side by side between the untrimmed sheets.  
“ Sooo, what now?” Sebastian asks again.  
“ How about you take my hand and try it?”  
Sebastian's fingers plays with his.  
“ Deal.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, in my mind this only start with the smut scene and it turns out this, tipical, I just can't drabble XD
> 
> I know this is pretty bad, but I don't write for a loong time and right now I just need to make something.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this, it means so much to me!!!! I love you all!!!
> 
> P.S.: the infamous plant is an aloinopsis, if someone want to search out, it's really cute :)
> 
> See you soon!(I hope)
> 
> Tsubychan1984


End file.
